


She

by engine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t get it at first, but then he does. Recently edited because dear god typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

When Dean had forced Bobby to help him summon the thing that burned Pam's eyes out, he hadn't expect an angel. He hadn't even _believed_ in angels, before that moment, and even now while he accepts that they exist, he doesn't quite _believe in_ them. So, yeah, shock. Bigger shock? The angel was _hot_. She had this great bed head going on, and these ridiculously blue eyes, all big and sad looking, and she was wearing this rumpled pant suit that kind of made Dean wonder if she was wearing a lesbian.

Castiel was a permanent fixture in their little group by now. Dean had hoped to, you know, get a little angel action. But she avoided all of his come ons. Every one of his innuendoes. At this point, Dean wasn't sure if she was really that oblivious, or just not interested. It was hard to tell when she repeatedly told him she didn't understand his references.

"Hey Cass," he said one day when he'd managed to convince her to hang out with him at a diner. He'd accidentally insulted the mortician, so Sammy had to do the work alone. "Can I kiss you? Just to, you know, say I've kissed an angel and all that."

She tilts her head to the side and frowns, in the way that's fucking _adorable_ , seriously, and Dean chomps on his burger. She doesn't answer, and instead steals one of his French fries. Dean thinks he might be a little in love.

He tries again a week later. "Cass," he says, grabbing the sleeve of that godawful trench coat she still wore every time she showed up. He grins a lecherous smile that she doesn't comprehend. "No thank you kiss? I totally saved your ass back there."

She gives him her usual deadpan, and disappears.

He finds her, bleeding, in a warehouse, not long after she'd somehow managed to call his cell. Castiel is far too human these days for Dean's comfort, and every time she calls he fidgets and has to keep from making sure she was okay. And now, here she is, fucking _bleeding_ , and if she dies he was seriously going to snap.

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm sorry for worrying you," she says, but her voice is soft and distant. But she is fine; the gash on her stomach didn't tear through more than skin, and the scratches on her arms are superficial. "I simply have to heal slower, to conserve my Grace, and I can't destroy monsters as easily as before."

Dean wants to shake her, and tell her to just go back to fucking heaven already, but at the same time he just wants to wrap her in his arms and never let go, just to make sure she stays safe forever. He settles on hovering awkwardly, not sure what to do with his hands, while Sam checks to make sure the shifters are really dead. In the end he just kneels by her, shoulders hunched, trying not to throw up from residual nerves.

"Christ, Cass, don't do this okay? Call us for backup, next time. I know you can kick my ass six ways to Sunday but asking for help is fine too," he says, frowning, and not even caring how worried he looks. "I can't fucking lose you too."

She smiles, and her wounds heal a bit more. Castiel sits up and reaches out, touches his face gently. Dean feels his stomach twist, because they're totally having a moment aren't they, Jesus Christ, and Sammy is _right there_ —

"I'm glad you care, Dean," she says in her usual way, except she's smiling a bit, and then she kisses him softly. Sam makes some gagging noise in the background but Dean just flips him off, and cups her head gently in one hand, the other finding the small of her back beneath her coat.

Because he thinks he just might understand now. And Dean has absolutely no plans to mess this up.


End file.
